


Favourite coffee shop

by Seasalt_Memories



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coffee Shops, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasalt_Memories/pseuds/Seasalt_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Axel are both top of their class, Roxas a typical hard working student trying to get the best grades, Axel the new kid who doesn't do much but manages to catch up to Roxas's top spot. The two become friends after first becoming rivals, then decide to hang out outside of school. The hanging out goes more well than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite coffee shop

Axel looked around the car park, aside from the broken bike finding rest at fence, he was alone. He was meant to be meeting Roxas that afternoon. Oh Roxas, Roxas Roxas. This small, blonde haired baby faced boy that came into his life a mere 2 months ago. The only other student in their class of 15 who was smart enough to overtake him in exam results, not that he really tried. He had a love of literature of kept it to himself mostly; he was a bit of a rebel in the school but somehow kept up top marks. It stressed him out how much teachers grilled him about doing well when all he really wanted to do was chill and be comfortable and not do something with his ‘bright talent’. The new kid, he had hated him, since he moved into the school, into his form and in the top spot which /he/ occupied. But since then he'd befriended the boy, through odd little connections like the same odd taste in soda drinks or novels, they then acted like rivals and study partners. His hands shuffled in his long black coat and he stamped his foot on the ground, it was the middle of November, for England snow at this time was unheard of but here he was waiting in it. He frowned, burying his face into his scarf; he would be somewhere warm, surrounded by his books in front of a fire. He hated snow, it made everything wet and no matter how wrapped up you were you always ended up cold.  
While he pouted looking off into the most covered road, Roxas rounded the corner and stopped at the car park's metal gate. He held his breath and slowly walked past the entrance, his heavy duty boots crunched in the light snow. On the way over he pulled down his red beanie over the back of his perfectly spiked hair and walked purposefully towards Axel, he would not be intimidated by him. Axel turned around hearing the familiar thump of heavy boots on the earth mixed with a soft pad on snow. His fists clenched in his trench coat and turned fully to face his successor, he looked so cold he thought, and a softer flash went over his face for a moment. But he kept up a business like front, he was nervous and wasn’t sure why, this was the first time they’d met outside of school not on studying terms. He wasn’t very good at being social and Roxas was kind of shy.   
"So, are you ready?" Axel shuffled in his spot, the gathering of the light snow piling around where his feet had moved.  
"Yeah, where are we going?" Roxas reminded himself it wasn't a date or anything of the sort that they had barely spoken before they were going to hang out today. Well, it wasn’t like a huge plan with red circles around the date on a calendar. The only thing connecting them in interest or ability was their grades, love of books and Costa hot chocolate. They left the care park in almost silence, asking each other how they were, what they’d been up that day, small talk as they head into town. As they rounded the busy high street corner and turned into Costa a light flurry of snow began to fall, the what was already busy bustle of Christmas shoppers now with the addition of childish joy of 'snow!!' made it all the more busy. Roxas smiled to himself, never tiring of winter's signs, Axel however focused on getting inside and in the warm. The smell of fresh coffee hit the pair as the door swung open, matched with the smell of cake and the popular choice of hot chocolate this time of year.  
"I'll order." Axel said, flashing one of his confident smirks as his wallet was already out. "Get us a table"   
"Any table preference? And how do you know what I like?" Roxas began taking off his scarf, ' shedding layers should help get rid of this flush' he thought, the temperature change turning his face red. "There's a good one in the back corner, it has a screen on one side. And I can guess your taste." He added, quickly turning to face the person in front of him in the queue, hoping there would be no more questions so he could think of the order.  
Roxas wondered to the back of the Cafe, passing tables of people busy in conversation. He caught snippets of each he passed, some were about Christmas and holiday plans, and others were in light conversation simply enjoying each other's company. As he reached the back he stopped looking at the isolated table, with few surrounding it and all private he put down his bag and sat on one of the dark red seats. He wondered about what this was, what was he was doing with Axel? What kind of conversation would they have? They hardly know each other so light conversation seemed likely but.. What was he doing for the holidays anyway? He said staring at the wall pondering this he hardly noticed Axel sit down opposite him with a tray baring two mugs of black coffee and two small slices of brownie.   
"Hey, you're staring into space. Did I guess right?" He said smiling, setting the tray down in between them and began taking off his coat, under which was a smart dark red shirt. It perfected matched the curves of his sleek frame, and highlighted it. Axel was tall and thin, so the shirt must have been tailored, Roxas thought, not noticing how his eyes followed the lines of his shirt, the tight pulled buttons and the slight collar bone which showed from the one left undone at the top.   
"Huh? Oh yeah, I like sweets" Roxas tried to give his best smile in return, it worked and Axel didn't question the daze that Roxas had been in. The afternoon was pleasant, Axel felt like he was getting better at small talk, asking questions about Roxas's family, his cat, and studies. But what he really got into talking about, what they both loved, was books.  
"- no no I'm telling you, she was lying about the baby!"  
"Fine I'll drop it, but you have to admit that the Lord was no good for her sister."   
He sighed "yeah he was a.. Bastard" Axel stared at him, he never heard him swear before, and without really thinking about it first he burst out laughing. Roxas found himself laughing too; they quickly packed their things and left before they disturbed the cafe any further. They stumbled out onto the street quickly getting their coats on and walked down the now quieter main street. It had just turned 4:15pm and the sun was low in the sky, an orange glow was over the town as they walked through the quitter streets to a small park, there they sat on a bench. Axel not really sitting on the bench, but on the back of it with his feet on the part he was meant to be on. Roxas sighed and sat next to him, feet on the bench. It was cold and the pair stared out over the park, the dim light quickly fading and the day over.  
“So.. that, uh was nice.” Axel said, still looking out over the landscape, the cold running over his skin as he tapped his feet against the metal of the bench, which wasn’t helping.  
“Yeah, it was. Thanks” Roxas said with a smile, looking over at him and catching Axel’s eye before turning back and burying his cold nose into his scarf.   
“Thanks, for coming out today. I know this isn’t usually your thing..”  
“It was pretty good, surprisingly” He caught his words, realising how they might have been taken.  
“Oh! No I meant like, not because it’s you, but more like, going out and stuff.”   
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven’t done this in a while so” Axel shrugged, not really hurt by the comment, he knew it was a slip up with his words, heck he knew the boy. He jumped down off the bench before it became even more unbearably awkward for them (mainly Roxas) and turned on his heels to face him.   
“So, shall I walk you home, princess?” He said with a smirk rocking on the heels of his shoes, hands buried into his pockets, looking smug. Roxas jumped off the bench and elbowed him in the side, laughing; Axel wanted to lighten the mood, and followed his little strop with a chuckle.   
They walked the short distance to Roxas’s house in silence, Axel walked with his arms crossed behind his head, always insisting on playing the ‘cool kid’, while Roxas walked more closed with his hands in his coat’s pockets and head low tucked into his scarf. They reached the gate to Roxas’s house, his house wasn’t big but wasn’t small. It was a semidetached house at the end of town, the outside was Tudor style with a heavy-looking dark wood door, and the gate was recent, black metal gothic style gate. Axel noted how well it actually went with the house, and was too busy staring he didn’t notice Roxas looking at him in confusion.   
“So uh..” Roxas started. “I’ll see you around then?”   
“Huh? Oh yeah yeah, I’ll text you or email or just come by sometime?”  
“Sure, that sounds.. nice” Roxas said tugging on the sleeves of his coat, his head down, he stepped behind the half open gate and turned to shut it when Axel spoke.  
“Roxas wait.”  
“Wha-“  
He came to the edge of the gate and pulled him in by the collar of his coat, and hugged him. Not a tight hug but just a hug. He let go of him and turned to leave down the pavement, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
“Uh so, yeah, bye!” Axel flashed a smile and jogged off down the pavement, soon he was gone behind the thick leaves of Roxas’s neighbour’s trees.   
__________________________________________________________________________________

‘Ughhhhhhhh well that went well huh..’ Axel thought to himself, now clear of Roxas’s sight he groaned to himself and slowed down to a casual walking pace.   
‘why couldn’t I just..’ He slowed to a stop and rubbed his face with his hands, letting one hand drop to his side and the other push back his relentless red spiked hair from his face. ‘I’m such a sap..’ he thought, sighing and started walking again, frustrated at himself and the tangles in his earphones he took from his pocket when he heard a fast and light step behind him.  
“umf!”  
Roxas had crashed into the back of him, wrapping his arms around the lanky red head and burying his face into his back.   
“Huh? Hey..” Axel turned round as best he could with the smaller male attached to him and looked at him, he took his arms away from his waist and turned to face him fully. Roxas kept his head down. “So.. hey?” He asked him again, putting his hands on his shoulders and bending down slightly to try to look at his face. “Roxa-“  
Roxas reached up and pecked Axel on the lips, then stared him in the eyes. The two of them were silent for longer than Roxas was comfortable with, in reality it was only a few seconds but to him after each passing moment his heart got faster, breath stayed caught in his throat. He desperately searched Axel’s face for a response.   
“Damn.”  
Roxas looked up at him, almost in tears because he was so worried, he shook slightly, from the cold and from fear.  
“I wanted to do that first.” Axel said with a smirk, ruffling his hair behind his head, a habit of his. He bent down and kissed Roxas on the head, he brought his arms around him and pulled him close. “You’re freezing ya’know, I only have to walk you home once for it to count as a date so I’m not walking you back around the corner again.”   
“So it /was/ a date then.” Roxas stared up at him, eyes narrowed.  
“Only cause I walked you home.” He chuckled. “Now seriously, get home before you freeze to death, I know I’m a great heater and all but you have coffee and nice things at home, so do I, which is where I’m trying to get to.” He said slowly dragging Roxas down the pavement.   
“Fine fineeee.” Roxas said letting go of him, now Axel could see him fully, and how red his face was.  
“So, Roxas. Next weekend, coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a short story yeah, I'm thinking of writing a prequel where they first meet and Roxas hates him.


End file.
